Turaga Dlakii
This article is about the author and former BZPower staff member. You may be looking for the comic character of the same name. ---- Turaga Dlakii was a former Premier Forum Assistant at BZPower (now banned) and is one of the administrators of this fine wiki establishment. Formerly a creature of sheer arrogance yet some slight talent, he over time evolved into a more levelheaded being with considerable talent, and is now one of the bigger names in Artwork III. He's not entirely sure why this is so. The Real Person :Patrick, or Turaga Dlakii if you wish, is a man of many (not-so-)varied names, including Dlak, Dlaks, Dlakks, Dlax, Dlaxorz, D, Mudkip, Mudkip Man, Mizugohro-no-Hito, Dokuma III, D3, Japanese Fighting Fish, Fluffy, and Evil Emperor. He's in Year 11 at a local secondary college in Canberra, Australia, studying law, literature and Japanese. He is a notorious grammar-nazi, and also has some of the most awesome friends possible. One of his biggest hobbies is bashing and screaming at his Windows Vista-based computer until it finally decides to actually do something. If he's not at school or online/on BZP, there's a solid chance that he's simply playing a Pokémon game or two. :Speaking of which, he also lieks Mudkipz. :There you go. That's the most important thing you should know about him. '-From the BZP staff profile page' Member History Turaga Dlakii, originally known as doublepassengergukko, first joined BZPower Forums on 12 August 2003, upon the suggestion of one of his school friends. Shortly after, he renamed himself Turaga of Takanuva, a name which stuck for over three years. He did not use his account much until late 2005. In September 2005, Dlakii randomly decided to take a look around BZPower, ending up in the Comedies forum. For reasons unknown, he started his own comedy which was based on the idea of Ahkmou being forced into bizarre situations when his Matoran Pod was lost. For a time, the only two posters in that topic were the two members of BZP who would remain his friends for the years to come, Dreiken and DudeNuva. Noting an advertisement for comics in Dreiken's signature, he became something of a fan of Dreiken's Comics, which eventually inspired the production of his own; not long after, presumably in relation to Dlakii's work, DudeNuva followed suit. On June 29, 2006, Turaga Dlakii became a Premier Member, subsequently gaining two proto points and starting his blog, Mudkip Manor. Starting in late 2008, this confused young man took an interest in the world outside of Artwork III for the first time, and for reasons unknown even to himself started helping around the site. The practical upshot of this was two proto boosts, both awarded by Forum Leader/Reporter Kex, several months apart. He became somewhat renowned for being vocally outspoken as to how much the 2009 sets Gresh and Titan Mata Nui sucked, but seemed to garner some respect. Eventually, in October 2009, this former arrogant nub achieved a feat considered rare in the community of Artwork III: he was promoted to the staff of BZPower, becoming a Forum Assistant. He then moderated General Discussion, the three Artwork forums and the Voting Booth. Turaga Dlakii was banned recently for reasons unknown to the majority of members. Display Name History Dates are to be filled in later, when BZPower is operating again *doublepassengergukko (16th August 2003 - ?? 2003) *Turaga of Takanuva (?? 2003 - 24th May 2006) *Dlakii: the Turaga of Takanuva (24th May 2006 - 10th July 2006) *Turaga Dlakii (10th July 2006 - 11th November 2006) *Japanese Fighting Fish (11th November 2006 - 31st December 2006) *Ol' Dlakii (31st December 2006 - 11th August 2007) *Ye Olde Dlakii (11th August 2007 - 26th September 2007) *Turaga Dlakii (26th September 2007 - 11th May 2008) *The Mudkip Man (11th May 2008 - 25th June 2008) *Turaga Dlakii (25th June 2008 - October 2 2009) *Dokuma III'' (October 2 2009 - October 30 2009)'' *Turaga Dlakii (October 30 2009 - present) Comic History Turaga Dlakii, still known as Turaga of Takanuva at the time, first started making comics in January 2006. Unlike a very large majority of comic makers, his were never inspired by Dark709, but rather by his friend Dreiken. Similarly, his comics (with the sole exception of Serasha's Comics) have never been based in The Comic Land, the fictitious realm created by Dark709. The Prologue of his first series, The Unknown Turaga, was launched on January 16, 2006, starting off his career. The series, which was composed of twenty-four main comics, was generally well-received; why this is so perplexes Dlakii to this day. Shortly after, on June 10 2006, Dlakii had the topic closed, allowing him to continue with his next two series. Upon the opening his new topic, Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, Dlakii (now known by that name) introduced two new series: The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons, the sequel to the first series; and The Newsroom, a comedy series in the vein of Insannamix. Both were met with applause, and the topic held until July 2007, at which stage it died in BZPower's downtime (which was subsequently spoofed in a Newsroom comic). Shortly after this, Dlakii opened a new topic to compensate for the loss of his old one. Turaga Dlakii's New Comic Emporium continued where the old topic left off, which received an unprecedented popularity boon which has since somewhat subsided. At the beginning of 2008, Dlakii finally finished Land of Dragons, allowing him to commence the writing of the third series in what's now known as The Unknown Turaga Saga, LIGHT. A few years later, Dlakii entered the "multi-author" scene. His second foray into this genre, after the age-old Mission: Server Downtime, was as an author of the third series of one of the oldest of these series, Heroes (it turns out that he was actually invited to join the first series, but either declined or didn't get the memo; he doesn't recall specific details); this was soon followed by Point Taken. He has also gotten himself involved in Operation LOSER IV and the potentially upcoming Orange Paradox; furthermore, he has joined an upcoming Multi-author Comic Series being organised by Nuparurocks. Much more recent pursuits include Punch Line, Incorporated, a multi-author series run by Johnuva, and Gavla's NightOwls, which he has dubbed one of the greatest and most ambitious comic projects he has ever undertaken. Tools Dlakii uses a horrible amalgam of Paint, Photoshop CS2, Windows Movie Maker and pure procrastination to get the job done. It seems to work for him at any rate. Other works :"Around BZP, his main pursuit has always been the production of sprite comics, but he's diversified over the years into MOCing, writing and even the occasional art piece (though he can't draw for beans). He also works for Emzee at Cyan Productions as a pixel artist, though the word "working" is used very loosely here. He is a great admirer of the works of Dokuma and ToM Dracone, and aspires to their spectacular degree of talent, but obviously doesn't quite get there. Nowadays, he mainly frequents the three Artwork forums, General Discussion, and the Voting Booth." :'-From the BZP staff profile page' Dlakii has been known to MOC, draw, sprite, and write on occasion, though it's rather rare, and his drawing talent is somewhere between "questionable" and "OH GOD MY EYES". Known Works *The Unknown Turaga (finished series) *The Newsroom *The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons (finished series) *LIGHT *Happy Snaps (suspended) *Toa Metru: Take Two (suspended) *Serasha's Comics (co-author) *Froops (co-author) *Mission: Server Downtime (co-author) *Heroes (co-author, third series only) *Point Taken (co-author) *Punch Line, Incorporated (co-author) *NightOwls (co-founder, co-author) External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showuser=13217 Turaga Dlakii's profile at BZPower Forums] *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?automodule=blog&blogid=144& Mudkip Manor, Turaga Dlakii's blog at BZPower Forums] *Black Six announces the promotion of Turaga Dlakii (and several others) at BZPower Forums Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters Category:BZPower staff Category:International ComicContinuity Category:Retired Comic Makers